


An Edge of a Smile

by Missy



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Introspection, POV Second Person, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She becomes a writer, of course.





	An Edge of a Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



She becomes a writer, of course.

Even her parents knew that Sarah would likely choose to live her life telling fantastic tales. There was something dreamy, odd in her eyes,

She doesn’t write of the Labyrinth for years. No, it’s that below has opened her eyes to the world. So she writes of sprites that help out kindly elderly coffee shop owners when they’re not looking. Sentient sofas that love to hug the children who come home alone to empty apartments. The way flowers sing in the sunshine and the sound of birds speaking to deer.

Toby becomes a successful illustrator, and only occasionally puts his art to Sarah’s stories – but when he does it’s electric. In New York and Los Angeles, respectively they live brilliant lives, with families and with full plates. It’s a good time, and she doesn’t regret a second of what she does.

When Jareth sees her next, Sarah’s gaze brims with new power and knowledge, and there’s that same stubbornness, that some outthrust chin that challenged him so often.”

He only comes because she’s written of them - all of them – at last, but couched every story in a joke, a riddle, a song. She leaves out the manuscript. Reading carefully, the owl sighs deeply, its claws flex upon the back of the chair. “I suppose you did have to take some creative liberties with my…fantastical existence.”

Sarah smiles and turns over, letting her shoulder do all of the talking. Sir Diddymus, Hoggle; they all receive the kindest of welcomes. But Jareth….

Well. She supposes they have a millennia to work on it. And she’s planning on living just that long.

The owl sighs again – this time in a long –suffering way. She barely hears the flap of his feathers as he glides away to tell the others.


End file.
